


Friendship Matters.

by flickawhip



Category: Mamma Mia! (2008)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanya talks to Donna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship Matters.

"Donna... Donna stop running away!"

Tanya reaches for her friend, pulls her to a stop, steps closer. She can feel Donna shaking even as she moves to pull her friend closer, her arms closing tightly around Donna, she would wait, let the woman cry. Donna's daughter, Sophie, was getting married, Sophie had brought men, Donna's exes, to the island, what Sophie didn't know was why Donna had sent them away, she still didn't know why 'Auntie Tanya' was the one her mom turned to. She smiles a little, moving to kiss her friends forehead. Donna needs this now, she needs simple, loving friendship, nothing more and nothing less.


End file.
